Rom (Star Trek)
Rom, son of Keldar was a Ferengi male introduced in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine pilot episode Emissary. He was the younger son of Keldar and Ishka, father of Nog and Bena, brother of Quark, and husband of Leeta. Rom was portrayed by Max Grodénchik. Growing up on Ferenginar, Rom was much like his father - who was a good family man but not much of a businessman. He and his son Nog would later join his brother Quark on Terok Nor, and remained there after the station became Deep Space Nine after the Cardassian withdrawal from Bajor. Even though Rom was not much of a businessman, he did know how to take advantage of opportunities when he saw them. One example was when Grand Nagus Zek left Rom in charge of a large amount of money, which Rom promptly embezzled. This lead Quark to remark that their father would've been proud. When Nog expressed a desire to be the first Ferengi to join Starfleet, Rom was supportive of the decision, much to the consternation of Quark. When Quark tried to sabotage his nephew's entrance exams, Rom angrily confronted him. Informed of the cheating Commander Benjamin Sisko allowed Nog to retake the tests, and Rom warned Quark that he would destroy the bar if Quark tried anything like that again. Rom travelled back in time to 1947 when the shuttle he was in was sabotaged by his cousin Galia. He, Quark, and Nog were examined by US forces at the base in Roswell, and would enter history as the aliens in the Roswell Incident. Odo, who had snuck on board the shuttle, disguised himself as a dog and set about rescuing the Ferengi. Before they left, Nurse Garland told Rom and the others that she hoped Earth would someday peacefully join the interstellar community, Rom told her that such a community existed in the future, that it was called the Federation. Using a nucler explosion Rom was able to bring himself, Odo, and the other Ferengi back to 2372. After a much abused Rom learned about how one of Chief O'Brien's ancestors had stood up for working people, Rom helped the other bar employees form a labor union. The Ferengi Commerce Authority sent Agent Brunt to put a stop to the union. After Quark was severely beaten by Brunt and his Nausican bodyguards, Rom and Quark came to an agreement. Officially the union came to an end, but Quark met the demands of his employees. Wanting to make full use of his talent,s Rom joined the Bajoran militia as an engineer on the station. He reassured his brother that he would still stand by him but wanted to make full use of his talents as an engineer. He began a romantic relationship with Leeta a short time later, and the couple were later married in a ceremony officiated by Benjamin Sisko. During the Dominion War Rom came up with the self replicating mines that kept Dominion reinforcements from coming in to the Alpha Quadrant. When the time came he disabled the station's weaponry, which enabled the Federation-Klingon Alliance to retake the station. When Grand Nagus Zek decided to retire, at Ishka's suggestion Rom was named the next Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance. He and Leeta moved from DS9 to Ferenginar after the Dominion War was over. He and Leeta would have a daughter that they named Bena in honor of Benjamin Sisko. Category:Star Trek Heroes Category:Male Category:Dimwits Category:Aliens Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Parents Category:Businessmen